


Eclipse

by Adargo



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Metaphors, Time-lapses, Unrequited Love, Vague Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adargo/pseuds/Adargo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sun and the Moon, always chasing after each other, always inching closer and closer to that fated destination neither of them can escape. </p><p>And Earth can only watch and wonder as they finally collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [95s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/95s/gifts).



Shizuo is warm like the Sun.

 

All living things, big or small, human or inhuman, seem to flock to him like a moth to a light bulb.

Sometimes, with ill intentions. Though now, it seems to be with genuine curiosity or, perhaps, just plain fixation.

 

Izaya isn’t quite sure...

 

Maybe some of his humans are even so delusional to think that the Sun can provide them with the sense of peace and tranquillity he so desperately longs for himself.

Sooner or later however, they would all realise that just like that huge, yellow and utterly blinding spot in the sky, staring for a moment too long at Heiwajima Shizuo results in nothing but a _burn_.

 

Though such a small inconvenience never stopped Izaya before...

 

Crimson gleams a bit more dangerous than usual as he beholds the barrier that is laid out between him and his everlasting enemy.

Though he knows, it is but a sea of pebbles to the other. An insignificant detail in the glow of his beckoning presence.

 

And so, Izaya’s lips curl up in nothing but pure satisfaction as Shizuo comes at him through the crowd of people like a predator piercing through a flock of birds.

 

Because ever so often, the Sun turns the Earth a blind eye, just to try and reach the Moon.

 

 

 

 

 

¤

 

 

 

 

 

Izaya is cold like the Moon.

 

His serenity is washed away in the wake of manipulation, in the quiver of selfish desires, in the sharpness of the blade pointed at him.

 

And just like the Moon tames the waters’ tides, Izaya weaves his threads across the Earth, knotting his strings in all the right places to play around with the human heart as he sees fit.

 

Shizuo does not understand those who are lured towards the Moon’s colourless rays. Does not understand those who are entranced by it. 

Or perhaps, he does not want to.

Refuses to.

For he knows the Moon tries to lure him out as well.

Tries to taunt him.

Tries to pull him closer, just to see what would happen…

 

And Shizuo cannot help but wonder himself, though not in that _sick_ excitement he catches in his enemy's eyes, no…

 

He wonders in _fear._

 

Fear of losing the control that always slips away so easily in the other’s presence. Fear of passing that thin line between a playful game of cat and mouse and an actual hunt for the kill.

Because honestly, he would rather not find out...

 

What _will_  happen if the Sun actually catches hold of the Moon?

 

 

 

 

 

¤

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What does one need to grow to the stage that is maturity?

To remain in a constant state of ‘health’?

To simply _exist_?

 

If the world would forever be covered in darkness, would it falter?

Would it crumble and decay in the lack of light?

 

Without the Sun, would there be nothing to sustain the existence that is life, that is humankind?

 

Without the Sun, would there be nothing to sustain _him?_

 

Izaya barks a laugh at the ridiculous thoughts roaming through his mind as he stares at his humans passing underneath his dangling feet, silver encasing their silhouettes as it clings to them like disease.

 

Though his smile falters ever so slightly as he imagines the possibility of the Sun never rising again…

 

 

 

 

¤

 

 

 

 

There are only 3 things Shizuo believes one needs to grow up.

Unconditional love from those who raised you.

Sense of responsibility

And to never, ever give up. To keep learning from every failure. To keep hoping that someday, he will find that peace he longs for so patiently…

 

At least, that is what he had learned from those dear to him...

 

It’s full of holes of course. Full of naivety.

Full of anger.

 

He knows he doesn’t _need_ peace to live.

Yet he yearns for it anyway.

Yearns for the quiet that it brings with it.

For the absence of intrusion, of instigation, of noise and blood, of the wicked curl of velvet lips, of ebony and the gleam of metal pointed at him.

 

"Kill, kill, kill…" The Sun chants as he chases the Moon forevermore...

 

 

 

 

 

¤

 

 

 

 

 

One day, the Moon goes too far.

Pulls a string beyond where the Sun allows it, shifts a pawn to a place the Sun forbids it to be.

 

And as the Earth trembles and a myth prevails, time seems to spin in circles before it finally stops as that imminent moment occurs.

That moment that both the Sun and the Moon think they long for.

Though they could have never been more wrong...

 

Yet, Izaya can’t help but smile anyway as the Sun finally catches him.

And though he is not made from wax, he feels like he’s melting all the same in the other’s radiance.

 

For Shizuo’s touch burns too bright.

Lingers for far too long…

Yet it’s heartfelt, in a completely different way than what he’s always longed for.

 

It’s his own mistake, he realises.

It’s what he’s brought upon himself.

 

The Moon closes his eyes as he surrenders to the Sun.

To the Sun, whose anger burns with absolution, whose actions ring with pure sincerity.

 

Though later, the Sun would realise that victory had never tasted quite so foul on his tongue...

 

In the end, the Earth herself intervenes.

For she realises she needs both the Sun and the Moon to survive.

Even if that means calling upon something that does not belong to this world for help.

Even if that means cutting into the layers of her own skin to go against her wishes.

 

For balance is, sometimes, a very strange thing.

Strange.

But necessary.

 

 

 

 

¤

 

 

 

 

As time passes by, another cycle is born.

Of the Earth around the Sun.

And of the Moon around the Earth.

 

Balance, restored, even though it’s a different kind than before…

Still, the Sun burns ever so brightly.

And the Moon still yearns to pull at familiar strings.

 

And the Earth just waits patiently as she can only try to understand that undeniable connection between the celestial bodies surrounding her.

 

For the whole world knows…

that they will meet again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For [Tris](http://tatsugamihimekas.tumblr.com) aka Tatsugamihimekas/aushizayas whose beautiful, talented soul co-inspired me to write this Sun/Moon themed fic. I suppose you could see this as a late birthday present? I really do hope you liked this silly little piece ;)
> 
> Some personal insights on the similarities:
> 
> Shizuo and the Sun both pull attention towards them because of their unique appearance. The Sun’s brightness can be compared to Shizuo’s strength, both admirable yet very dangerous if challenged for too long (getting punched or sunburnt might not be the same thing but it hurts all the same). They are also both lonely beings. The sun is ‘lonely’ since no other celestial body can come close enough without literally getting burned away. Shizuo is lonely because he chooses to be, but still, just like the sun’s rays, attracts others around him despite his abnormality and despite the danger. Finally, the sun’s rays create a certain peaceful feeling and ‘happiness’ to those who bask in it (think endorphines) and peace is that which Shizuo longs for the most. Also, Shizuo is, like the sun, insanely hot. It’s just a fact guys.
> 
> The Moon, or better said, the part that is unlit by the Sun is a very, very cold place. Izaya can be interpreted as a ‘cold’ person because of how he uses humans as playthings. Of course, Izaya can get emotional over things even if he hides it from humanity, and when it comes to Shizuo, he even gets 'obsessive'. So in contradiction to this coldness, Izaya’s ‘hatred’ that runs so deep with a passion melts that coldness away, just like the Sun does when it lights up the Moon (it has no atmosphere so it cannot trap or keep out heat).
> 
> The myth or ‘thing that does not belong to this world’ is Celty. She, as well as the Earth stand in between the Sun and the Moon for a moment, blocking them from each other and therefore causing an Eclipse (This part is placed in the end of Ketsu/novel 13, where Shizuo and Izaya face off). Celty did this, when she extinguishes the flames that Izaya used to try and burn Shizuo. Earth (or more specifically, Vorona at this particular moment), stands in between them when Shizuo goes to finish Izaya off with the vending machine. 
> 
> Found any other similarities or found something disagreeable? Let me know! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
